Everything starts somwhere
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Before they started to fall apart, they had to fall together. My version of how my favorite couple from the covenant got together. Kate's the new girl, and catches the eye of the arrogant, rich, sexy, bad boy son of Ipswich. (Sorry about any misspelling)
1. Chapter 1

** So watching The Covenant, I got a MAJOR couple crush on Pogue and Kate. Well, Pogue's hot, and certain scene's you can tell just how much he cares for Kate, even though she seems a little "use" to him and checking out some new things, I think that they would have found thier way back together! But I definately wished there was just more Pogue/Kate in the movie.**

**You can skip this part of my rant if you wanna, lol. Just some adorable things I noticed in the movie!**

_***When Kate sees the "Sons of Ipswitch" at the party scene with Sarah, she freezes and smiles, watching Pogue the whole time, and then procedes to hug and kiss him, and he smiles hugely when he sees her**_

_***They have their arms around each other the whole time they are at the Dells**_

_*** When leaving the Dells, Pogue asks if he will see Kate back at the dorms. She says that she was tired and just planning on crashing, but there tones hinted he visited her in the dorms often**_

_***They hold hands, even stretching their arms out, until they have to go to seperate cars**_

_*** Back at the dorms when Sarah and Kate are talking there are pictures of Pogue on Kate's dresser**_

_***At Nicky's Kate spots him and smiles, say "Oh hey, baby. You missed a great movie." Then she tells him that Chase went instead, showing that she wasn't hiding anything from him, and jealous, he took off his jacket(gorgeous muscles!) and put it on the back of her chair then offering to get her food, as if to prove a point to Chase**_

_***When Pogue, Reid, and Tyler bet on the girls panties, Pogue closes his eyes when it turns out the girl didn't have on underwear**_

_***When Caleb and Sarah are dancing, Pogue watches Kate**_

_***After their fight, Pogue keeps trying to call her, and demands to know why she wont talk to him and Kate is visibly upset that they are fighting**_

_***When Sarah calls Caleb about Kate being in the hospital, and he tells Pogue that Chase put a spell on her, Pogue stands up, so angry that he's unconciously using his power**_

_***When Caleb tells him to calm down and not do anything stupid until they have more info, he answers "We're talking about Kate!" and runs out**_

_***When Chase knocks him off his bike, he states "You hurt Kate, and I'll kill you!"**_

**Any way, sorry bout the extended recap, but I LOVEEE this couple and wish they got more of a spotlight! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine...sadly.**

The day was wet and dreary. The clouds and sky all shades of grey as the September morning settled into the air around Spencer Academy. Kate Tuney had just driven up in her new silver porche, a going away present from her dad, and was surveying the scene. Most people hated moving to new schools, but Kate had been waiting for Spencer since she was twelve years old, and couldn't be more excited about the possibilities. She got out of her car and tried gathering all her things, but it was apparent that her two suitcases, and three boxes, were going to require more than one trip. She decided to stack the boxes and carry them in all at once, then come back for her suitcases. The stone like stairs mocked her as she planned it all out. Picking up the boxes, she tried to use her foot to shut the car door, only slightly succeeding, due to one of the top boxes falling. Frustrated, she sat the others down to re-stack them. Then, out of nowhere she looked up to see some one standing beside her. She straightened, lifting the boxes with her.

"Need some help?" Asked the friendly looking, brown-haired boy.

"Yeah, sure, thanks!" Kate smiled, "Um, could you just grab those two suitcases?"

"No problem,"he answered back, picking them up and shutting the door for her, "I'm Tyler by the way, Tyler Simms."

"Kate Tuney," she answered back happily as he put down a bag to open the door for her.

"You new here?" he asked as she turned into a hall, and up more stairs; her room was on the third floor.

"Yeah, I just transfered."

"From the public?" he asked curiously.

"No, Jenkins, a private school a little more north from here." She stopped, having finally reached her room.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." Tyler commented, as he followed her into the room she'd just unlocked. "So how old are you?" She asked, setting down her boxes on the opened, unclaimed bed. The other was covered with a purple comforter, and some throw pillows. Obviously she had a roomate. "I"m sixteen, what about you?"

"The same," Kate smiled.

"Cool, so why are you just transfering when school stared almost three weeks ago?" Tyler asked, leaning against a dresser.

"Well, my dad was trying to get everything switched over, but there were some complications with my old school and everything just got finalized." Kate told him

"Well it's good that everything worked out."

She smiled again, Tyler was a sweet guy.

"Thanks." Kate stood up. "So you wanna show me around campus?"

"Sure," he agreed easily.

Together they walked down to the main floor, and out into the morning. The tour around campus was shorter than she'd planned, but Tyler explained everything quick and easy. _He'd be a great tour guide_, Kate thought.

Just as they were walking back to the residence hall, a yellow Dunci sped by them, almost hitting Tyler and missing Kate only because she'd been closer to the sidewalk. The driver of the Dunci pulled to a stop, turned the bike around and parked it right next to where Tyler was brushing off the dust the bike had sprayed him with.

"Geez Pogue, what's your problem, man?" The guy got off the bike and laughed.

The sound slightly muffled through his thick yellow and black helmet.

"Sorry Baby Boy, but I couldn't resist. The guys have been looking for you. Glad to see you've been occupied."

Tyler shook his head and waved for Kate to come closer.

"It's not like that man, she's new and I was showing her around. Kate this is Pogue Parry, Pogue, Kate Tuney."

Pogue stretched out a hand, clad in a riding glove, to her, and used his other hand to remove his helmet.

"Nice to meet you," he said, but Kate barely heard the words, nor was she concious of her hand lifting to shake his.

Pogue was, by far, one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen. Cliche as it sounds, it was true. His dirty blond hair was shoulder length and he had peircing grey blue eyes. He had a perfect, straight nose, and full lips, his jaw line was strong and angular. He was gorgeous. Blinking she pulled herself out of the dae, not wanting to seem rude for staring.

"New girl huh?" he asked, sizing her up.

Kate willed herself not to blush. Usually she wasn't shy, around guys, or girls, but something about Pogue intimidated her.

"Yeah, just transfered from Jenkins," she told him.

"Jenkins?" he scoffed, trying to pass it off as simply clearing his throat.

"What? Jenkins ins't that bad." Kate defended.

"Yeah, but it's no Spencer." Pogue insisted.

"And Jenkin's has been holding out on us." He added, sizing Kate up again.

"Just leave her alone, man." Tyler said as Pogue's gaze continued to roam over the now irratated Kate.

"Relax, Baby Boy, I'm not gonna mess up your one chance of getting laid."

Tyler blushed, "It's not...I'm not trying to.."

Pogue laughed, which only made Kate more annoyed.

"Excuse me," she said forcefully, intimidated or not,"You assume an awful lot for someone whose just met me and what's it to you what he does or who he does it with, I'll tell you what I know, he was the only one to actually stop and help some random new girl while everyone else just walked pass, he was even willing to show me around, which he was almost finished doing before you tried to turn us into road kill. He's decent, and your rude!" She stopped her rant enough to draw in a breath.

Kate had no idea why Pogue's little comment had ignited such a side of her, but it had. And now that she'd had her say, the anger was subsiding and embarrasment was taking its place. Still she stood her ground.

Pogue just stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you busy Friday?" is what came out of his mouth when he finally spoke.

Kate couldn't believe her ears. "What?!"

Pogue stepped closer to her. "Go out with me Friday night."

It sounded more like a demand than an offer.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned, still shocked.

"Because I asked you to." he responded easily.

"Has anyone ever told you that your a bit concieded?" She asked getting annoyed again.

He smiled. "Be ready by eight then, I'll find your room. Now," he turned back to his friend, "Come on Tyler, Caleb and Reid are waiting for us."

He started to pull a complaining Tyler over to his bike.

"I never said yes," Kate called, not sure how else to respond.

Pogue just climbed onto the bike, Tyler on back, and drove past her, but as he did, she would ahve sworn she heard a distant chuckle.

Frustrated with no one to yell at, Kate stomped back to her dorm. Upon unlocking the door, she found her luggage sitting on the floor, just waiting patiently. With nothing else to do, she set to work. Within the hour all of her clothes were neatly folded, or hung up and all her possessions were in place. She had just finished placing a picture of herself, with her parents and some friends at her sweet sixteenth party in Hawaii, on the nightstand when her roomate showed up.

"Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"Hey," Kate smiled at her, "I'm guessing you're my roomie?"

The girl stuck out a hand, "Jenni Carson, and yes, I am."

Kate shook it, "I'm Kate Tuney."

Jenni pushed back a handul of her fizzy brown hair, "Okay so I might not be in here a lot, just letting you now. I go home on the weekends and spend time with friends during the afternoon. So any day I just don't show up, you don't have to worry, I probably just crashed somewhere."

Kate lifted an eyebrow, "Good to know, okay that's cool, so it'll be almost like having my own room."

Jenni nodded, "Yeah, they pair all the transfers up with the singles. You can probably apply for a single room next semester if you want. Man, when I first got here, I got paired up with some goth chick who listened to creepy music and never said anything."

Kate scrunched up her nose," Man, that must have sucked!"

"No kidding, I got a single room as soon as I could!" They both laughed.

"So," Jenni continued, "Do you party any?"

Kate smiled, "Just a little, as long as it doesn't get too wild, I'm in."

Jenni gave her a knowing look and nodded, "Yeah, it sucks when that happens, well there's a party at the Dells this Friday, if you'd be interested. It's kinda this big clearing out in some woods, usually pretty fun, there's always music, beer, and a few bonfires."

"Oh yeah?" Kate asked thoughtfully, "Sounds fun...but, oh man."

Jenni sat on the edge of her bed, "What's up?"

Kate eyed her skeptically, "Well...I'm not really sure, but I was kinda asked out for this Firday." Jenni laughed, "Already? Dang, girl! Wait, what do you mean kind of?"

Kate sighed, laying on her own bed.

"I don't know, I met Tyler Simms and he was showing me around-"

"He's a cutie," Jenni interupted.

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "but then this really hot guy almost ran us over, and was being all rude, so I yelled at him and he asked me out."

Jenni laughed, "Wow, well do you want to go?"

Kate shifted, "I don't know, he annoyed me, but I was kinda snappy. And he was really hot."

"Who was it?" Jenni asked politely.

Kate had to think for a minute. "His name was Pogue, Pogue Parry, I think. He had longish blond hair and was driving a yello-" She stopped at the look on Jenni's face.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Pogue Parry asked you out?!" Jennie's eyes were bulging.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but lets just say he gives few girls the time of day."

Kate sat up, "What's the story?"

She had a feeling that Jenni was a gossiper, and the girl didn't dissapoint.

"Well basically there are four guys: Pogue Parry, Tyelr Simms, Ried Garwin, and Caleb Danvers. Reid's a bit of a playboy, and Caleb's the typical silent but strong, nice guy type. Tyler's just sweet and Pogue's the badboy. They call themselves "The Son's of Ipswitch," because they are decendents of the five original families that settled Ipswitch. They're all old money and have been in this town their whole lives. Caleb and Pogue are the "untouchables", I mean, yeah, they date and stuff, but it's all distant. God, girls would kill for the chance to date "A son"."

Kate laughed, "So I take it theyre popular?"

"Are you kidding? They're the most wanted guys in school!"

"Well at least that explains the arrogant request."

Now it was Jenni who laughed, "Trust me girl, you"d be crazy to say no, besides, it's only one night, right?"

Kate nodded, still thinking, "You know," She pointed out, "He might not of even been serious."

"Or you made quite a first impression," Jenni giggled.

Kate rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her roomate,"Shut up!"

Jenni just tossed it back. "Well, if you decide to go, drop in a word for me with Caleb."

Kate laughed, fixing her crooked pillows. "Sure."

The two girls layed there and talked for a while longer before deciding to go down for dinner. Kate felt hopeful, everything seemed to be going pretty well so far. Now just to decided about Friday.

**As always, please review! This is going to be my first time posting chapter by chapter, so we'll se how this goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review! Second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: ...nope.**

"Is that her?" Caleb asked his best friend, having spotted a new, dark-haired pretty face walking into the mess hall with Jenni Carson.

Pogue turned to look at the direction Caleb was insinuating. And there was Kate Tuney, making her way to the salad bar.

"Yeah," he said airily, "That's her."

Caleb looked back at the girl, but it was Reid that commented. "Okay Tyler, how did you get THAT to talk to you?"

"Shove off, Reid!" Tyler snapped.

"What?" Reid asked innocently, "Just saying..."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"So," Reid continued, addressing Pogue now,"What did she do to get your attention?"

Pogue ignored him, his eyes flashing back to where Kate was now siting with her food. In all honesty, he had no idea why the new girl had captivated him. Maybe it was because most of the other girls were too eager to agree to his every word, that he probably could have suggested coping every word in the dictionary as a date and they would've been game. But not Kate. She had layed out her opinion, quite heatedly, and Pogue had to admit that he had been slightly impressed. Plus new faces were always entertaining. For a while, anyway. He'd have to see on Friday, because, no matterher response, he planned on taking Kate Tuney to the party down at the Dells.

"Dude, your'e staring," Caleb whispered, out of Reid's earshot.

But Pogue only shrugged, for the object of his fixation had just looked his way. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but he caught a distinct blush cover her cheeks. So she wasn't as coy as she was pretending, he thought to himself.

"You guys ready?" Caleb asked, standing up," Cause I'm leaving."

"Yeah, sure man," Pogue said, also standing, mimicked by Reid and Tyler.

And just like that they left. Kate had secretly scoped the room, looking for Pogue and when she had finally placed him, he was already staring. Any decent person would be eembarrassed at getting caught, but not him. He had kept looking and even smiled at her. The overconfident, sexy, jerk! Now he was leaving the mess hall with Tyler and two other boys, one was dark-headed, tan, and definately a looker. The other boy was blond, tatooed, and looked like trouble. She watched as the blond reached over to whisper something in a tall brunettes ear, on his way out. The girl giggled before turning back to her friends. Blondie must be Reid the, meaning tall dark, and handsome was Caleb. Since she was already staring, Kate caught the fleeting smirk and wink Pogue threw her direction before walking out the door. She quickly turned her back to him. Jenni giggled and Kate glanced at the older girl.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Like anyone missed that!" Jenni whispered.

Kate just blushed again and looked back at the others sitting at the table. Jenni had introduced her to a few new people and she found herself fitting right in. She joined in on the conversation and pretended that Pogue's amused smile wan't replaying in the back of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**DATE NIGHT :))**

**Sorry bout any misspellings! And the next chapter will probably be the last.**

The next few days passed in a blur. Kate figured out her schedule and even spent an afternnon touring the town with Jenni and some other friends. It was beautiful, rich, and full of history. Kate managed to keep most thoughts of Friday night, and Pogue Parry, at bay, even though he was in a lot of her classes. Goissp does cirulate though and she discoered that all of the son's of Ipswich were swimmers for the school, the best there actually, and had went to the state finals the past year. She also found out that Pogue and Caleb lived in their families manor's while Reid and Tyler roomed together on the floor under hers. Not that she paid attention to the gossips of course, which seemed to be the only thing talked about at this school. Kate was cool with a little info here and there, but it was a bit too excessive when she had only gone to Spencer a week and already knew that Amy Lendon had a staff infection on her left foot, Justin Hill recently got dumped by a blond model, and Aron Adams was a jerk to everyone, even his girlfriend, Kira. Most of the gossip came from Jenni, who seemed to like being the go-to girl for juicy stories. Not that Kate didn't like her, in fact, she was pretty cool, just a little preppy and nosy. Even now she was explaining to Kate why she dumbed Rob Henry, as they waited for their history class to end. Kate nodded in fake interest, while actually trying to catch a glimpse of Pogue's blond mane. Finally the teacher dismissed the class and Jenni stopped mid-story to grab her books. Kate was waiting patiendtly for her when she felt a breathy voice in her ear.

"Eight sharp, Be ready." And she felt a piece of paper being slipped into her hand.

She turned, but Pogue was already walking out the door with the rest of the gang. Crap, it was Friday,already. And she still hadn't made up her mind about Pogue. She could just ditch him and go to the Dell's party with Jenni, but then he might never ask her out again. Wait, that was what she wanted right? She had just started a new school, she needed to be focused on her classes, not some guy. It wasn't a problem in the past. Most of the guys she dated at Jenkins had been pushovers and let her have her way, they were lucky to have her attention and they knew it. Pogue was not this type of guy. This was unfamiliar territory and better left unexplored. But that only made her so much more curious.

"Okay," she thought to herself, "Just one time."

A few hours later Kate was fighting to stick by her decision. "What do I wear?" She asked Jenni, who was painting her toes on the bed.

"He's bringing you out to the Dell's right?" She asked as Kate reviewed a few more tops.

"Yeah, that's what the note he gave me in class said," She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Jenni.

The other girl sat down the finger nail polish and took the paper, reading the words aloud,

"Dell's, dress warm..."

"Wow," Jenni giggled, "He's a man of many words."

Kate just rolled her eyes. "Okay so what about these?" she asked, reffering to several tops she now held.

Jenni eyed the clothes skeptically.

"Okay," she finally said, "I have an idea. Put on those dark jeans and get the matching denim jacket...and put on this." Jenni had reached into her own drawer and pulled out a very form fitting spagetti strapped tank that vnecked to show more than a hint of cleavelege.

Kate did as she was told.

"God are those Vanessa Bruno Starbabyz" Jennie exclaimed, eyeing Kate's jeans while she checked her reflection.

"Oh, yeah, Daddy picked them up in New York this summer."

"I'm so jealous!" Jenni exclaimed, motioning for Kate to turn, "You got front, back, and clothes to flash it all!"

Kate laughed. "If you say so. This looks okay?"

Jenni noodded. "Definately! Pogue wont be able to keep his eyes off you."

Kate turned to look in the mirror again,, silently hoping she was right.

Jenni left early to meet some friends and not even fifteen minutles after she was gone there was a knock on the door. Kate took a deep breath, quickly took one last glance in the mirror and opened the door. Pogue stood there casually, dark faded jeans and a leather jacket replacing the school uniform he had donned the whole week. He looked good.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. Kate rolled her eyes at him before grabbing her denim jacket.

"Yeah, lets go," she sut the door and walked past him. He just laughed quietly and followed close behind.

"So, I assume you've heard of the party's at the Dells?" He asked as they made their way outside. "Oh, yeah," she assured him, "Jenni is quite the talker, and parties are one of her favorite topics." Pogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What are some others?"

Kate pretended to think, "Boys, food, boys, homwork, boys, movies, shopping, and and boys, did I metion that?"

Pogue laughed. "Maybe once or you two ever talk about me?"

"No," Kate answered, "We didn't think your head needed anymore inflation."

"Ouch," Pogue grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"Hey, it's your reputation," she reminded him, "If you don't like it, change it."

He seamed to consider that for a moment.

"So where's your car?" She asked after a moment of silence. He indicated the direction ahead with his finger.

"No car, just that." That's when Kate spotted the yellow Dunci.

"Are you serious?" She asked, as he climbed on.

"You scared?" he challenged back.

Kate considered that. Yes, she was, but she wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "You can hold on to me," he said with a hinting smile. Kate gave him a reproachful look.

"I'm not scared, I just worry about your driving skills," she answered, mounting the bike on the seat behind him.

"This'll be fun." he smirked as he peeled out, leaving a squeal of the tires and the smell of burnt rubber behind.

Kate, as hard as she fought it, instantly wrapped her arms around Pogue's middle, as the speed kept increasing. She closed her eyes and put her head into his back. She could feel his body shake with laughter.

"Slow down!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Pogue shook his head. "Not a chance!"

Kate wanted to freak out. This was her first time on a bike, ever and she'd heard plenty of stories about motorcycle accidents. But eventually the thrill of the ride settled in and Pogue seemed to be in plenty control of the machine. These thoughts comforted her enough that she even opened her eyes and relaxed a bit. She was almost perfectly at ease when they reached their destination. A lot of cars were parked there and music, laughs, and chatter could be heard in the distance. Pogue helped her off the bike.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was okay, but I still prefer my car," she informed him.

Pogue just shrugged. "Come on, let's go check out the party."

She nodded her agreement and together they walked up a small hill that opened into a clearing. It seemed like all of Spencer's upper classmen were here. Everyone was dancing or swaying, talking or drinking.

"Follow me," Pogue instructed, taking Kate's hand to lead ehr through the crowd. She ignored the feeling it gave her. Eventually Pogue spotted who he was looking for and dragged her in that direction. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler were all standing together, talking to another group of people, one Kate realized, was thebrunette Reid ha dflirted with in the mess hall. Tyler took notice to her first. "Hey Kate!" he smiled and Kate smiled back.

"I didn't know you were the partying type." He told her.

Kate shrugged, "If there's people and music, why not? Besides,"she motioned at Pogue, "I didn't really get an option."

Tyler laughed a little before turing to introduce Kate to the others. They all seemed nice, even Reid, though he kept throwing insinuative puns at Tyler. But he didn't seemed bothered by it, so Kate ignored it too. After a while she excused herself to go get a drink.

"I'll get you one," Pogue offered.

Kate turned on him, "I have two feet, you know."

"If you insist," he answered raising his hands in defense.

Kate smirked before walking off toward the coolers. They were on the other side of the giant bonfire, closer to teh DJ, and she lost sight of Pogue.

"Oh well," She found the coolers, grabbed a coke from the only one that wasn't full of beer and began to make her waay back to the group when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around, coming face to face with Aaron Adams.

"Hey, Kate, right?" She pulled her arm from his grip.

"Yeah, and you're Aaron, did you need something?"

"Just gonna see if you wanted to dance..." He hinted.

Kate shook her head. "No, thanks, I'll pass, I'm kinda here on a-,"

"Oh come on," He interupted her, "Just one dance?"

He grabbed her arm again. She was about to protest when a voice behind her stated firmly,

"She said no, Aaron."

Aaron dropped his hold on Kate's arm again and she turned to see Pogue walking up to stand by her.

"This isn't your business Parry," Aaron insisted.

"She came with me, _Adams_, which makes it my business."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Oh we both know you'll screw her and leave her in a week Parry," He turned his attention to Kate, "Hey, let me know when you get tired of being his booty call, I'll take you out somewhere."

Kate couldn't believe her ears, "Exuse me?!"

"Fuck off, Aaron!" Pogue demanded, stepping between him and Kate.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you, what's the matter? Afraid I might be right?" Aaron asked as Pogue turned around, motioning that they should leave to Kate.

"Think she'll stick around forever?" Aaron called. "Far as I hear it, you had to force her into one date. Isn't that a bit unusual for you?"

Pogue froze rolling his eyes and turned back to face Aaron.

"Come, on," Kate, grabbed his arm. "He's an ass, let it go."

But Pogue ignored her, watching the other boy, daring him. Unaffected Aaron walked right up to him.

"What's the problem Pogue? Not use to having to talk legs into opening?" Pogue shoved Aaron back, out of his face.

Aaron stumbled, then stepped forward with a swing. Pogue dodged it, coming back and hit Aaron right in the jaw. He fell to the ground, almost easily; he must have been a little tipsy. But Pogue wasn't stopping. Aaron had managed to stand up, just as Pogue was on top of him again. Kate moved to pull him off, but before she even took two steps Caleb was there, along with the other two, and had restrained Pogue.

Aaron was on his knees now, holding his bloodied nose. They led Pogue away from the group of people who had formed to watch.

Reid giving Aaron another kick as he passed. Kate followed them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She heard Caleb asking when she walked up.

"Look, it was nothing man, he got mouthy, I-I lost it okay? He annoys the hell out of me."

Caleb sighed, looking as if he was debating on saying more or just letting it go.

"Well I think it was brilliant," Reid injected, "Someone needed to put that asshole in his place."

"Reid," Caleb repremended," Not helping."

Pogue smirked, "Look, he's gone, it's over, okay, lets just forget it."

He caught sight of Kate, as did the others.

"Fine," Caleb gave in, "But be careful."

The two shared a knowing look that Kate didn't quite understand before Pogue nodded and Caleb led the other two off.

Pogue sauntered over slowly, meeting Kate's eyes, expecting what was coming.

"Your'e an idiot."she told him.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, I've heard that."

She sighed. "Are you okay?"

Now Pogue really laughed. "Guy can't hit worth crap! Yes, I'm fine, what about you?"

She eyed him skeptically. "What about me?"

"Well I didn't even leave you alone for two seconds without something happened. Where would you have been without me?" He joked, causing Kate to punch his arm.

"You jerk, I was fine, even before you showed up!"

This caused him to do that laugh again, the deep one, that sounded a lot sexier each time she heard it.

"If you say so babe, but maybe you're just used to random guys groping you."

Kate hit him again. "I can handle myself! And guys don't feel me up all the time like I'm some slut, so don't you suggest such a thing, and for the record, he wasn't 'groping' me! That requires him to touch more than just an arm."

"I know he wasn't" Pogue informed her, "But if he had been touching more than your arm, he might not be walking right now. And I never said you were a slut, or even insinuated it."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Your still an idiot...besides, should it matter, you'll just 'screw me and be done with me in a week' remember?"

Pogue cursed under his breath. "Look, he was just trash talking to get a rise out of me. Sorry about that, just don't listen to him."

Kate laughed, "Well I have more faith in you than that."

Pogue fell silent again, staring at her.

"You probably shouldn't." He said, finally, looking down.

"Hey," she grabbed his hand, "You know, your reputation doesn't define who you are. Believe me, I've heard all about you this week, yet I still came. Why do you think that is?"

He didn't answer.

"It's because I think there's more to you than that. More than this big tough guy that thinks he can screw anything that walks."

He looked at her questioningly. "Big? Are you trying to say something? Are you calling me fat, because I'd have you know, that I am on a strict exercise program that-"

Kate cut him off, laughing "Your impossible!"

"I know, come on, lets dance."

"What?" she was going to protest, but Pogue had already pulled her over by the fire, where everyone was moving to the beat. Kate did like dancing, and the music was fast with a nice rythm, so she let her frustration flow into motion. Pogue wasn't bad himself, moving his body as fluently as hers to the beat. A few minutes of that passed and Kate got brave. She turned her back to Pogue and put his hands on her hips, rolling them to the music. He stepped closer, catching on, and before thong they er going down, grinding against each other. kate kept perfect poise as she moved and danced around him; their bodies rubbing, bumping, and merging at different times. That songended though and Kate decided they should take a break so she could drink some of her coke.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Pogue asked once she had gulped down half her drink. She shrugged. "I don't really know, I just like to dance, I took a few classes when I was little, but it was a lot more choragraphed."

Pogue shook his head, "That was no ballroom dance,"he insisted.

Kate just shrugged again.

"So now what?" She asked after a moment.

"Nothing," He assured her, "You're just not what I was expecting,"

To be honest even he didn't know what he been expecting. He had brought Kate here, specifically to see if she was as much as a socializer as she had seemed over the week. And for a new girl, her popularity was unusually high. Kate didn't push the point.

She just smiled and said, "Most things never are."

This made Pogue raise an eyebrow. "Does that mean you are having a good time?"

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to twist everything I say?"

"Is that your way of avoiding the question?" He laughed when she disregaurded that question too. "Come on," she said, rolling her eyes. "Lets go find the others."

This didn't prove to be too hard since they were all gathered near the same spot they had been earlier. The group spent the next few hours talking and dancinig with the bonfire light luminating their skin. Eventually, Pogue asked Kate if she was ready to leave. She nodded and they said goodbye to the remainder of their friends before he pulled her back to the pathway that led hto his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is the final chapter. Let me know what ya think!**

The ride back to the dorms was just as thrilling, and scary, as the ride to the Dells, but Kate was better prepared this time, and it wasn't long before her feet were back on solid ground. Pogue laughed when she pulled off the helmet he had graciously given up for her to wear.

"What?" She asked, her hand immeadiately flyng up to flatten down her wind swept hair. "Nothing..." he mused taking the helmet from her, and sat it on the seat behind him.

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you to your room."

He took her hand and she smiled.

"Okay." Though it was a short trip, the pair managed to strike a conversation of interest, Pogue questioning her about her old school, and Kate asking him about his family and some of the Ipswich legends.

"It's all hocus-pocus bull crap," he laughed, "No truth in it really."

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "Some of the stories I've heard were pretty out there."

She stopped at her door, "Well this is it."

"Yeah, I know," he smirked.

"Of course...,So who gave you my dorm number?" She asked.

"Same person that gave me your phone number," he winked in response."

"What?!" Kate groaned, making him laugh.

"So you don't want me to have your number?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, I just find it annoying that you seem to be able to get your hands on anything you want."

His eyebrows lifted at that and a mischeiveious smirk appeared on his face. "Well why don't we test that theory."

He placed his hands on her waist, gently pushing her back against the door. He leaned in close enough that Kate could feel his breath on her face. She froze, waiting.

"Your right," he noted, "It seems I can get my hands on anything I want."

She laughed a little, "Shut up, that's not what I meant."

"I know." And he finally leaned in, connecting their lips.

For a guy with such a rep, Kate held high expectations, and Pogue didn't disappoint. He gripped her waist harder, pulling her close. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, and she grabbed onto his broad shoulders to keep herself upright. Moments too soon he pulled back. Kate slowly opened her eyes, only to find his deep blue ones staring back.

"You're beautiful," he told her, causing her to blush.

"How many times have you used that line?" She asked jokingly.

"Only a few," he admitted, "but only because it's true. How many times have you been called beautiful?"

"A few," she copied, causing him to chuckle.

"My point."

She smiled, "So what now?"

"Oh, well that's the easy part," he assured her.

"It is?" she questioned.

"Yep, your going with me to dinner tomorrow." He said this like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Wow, your still kinda cocky, don't ya think?" He shrugged.

"Nah, I like to think of it as confident. Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not really," Kate started, running her fingers through his gorgeous hair, "It's actually kind of hot." That sexy smirk played on his lips again."Look, I'm not sure what kind of guy you think I am, but I'm not sure that kinda talk is acceptable for a first date, mam. That is a little inappropriate, and I just might have to leave now."

Kate grinned, shaking her head. "You are truly a mess!"

"Well in that case, I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled down at her. "Now kiss me,"

She giggled, raising an eyebrow. "And if I don't?" she challenged.

"Not an option." He stated, kissing her again.

And she had to admit, she didn't mind at all.

**Finished! Review :))**


End file.
